


Sex With Pietro Maximoff Would Include...

by sexuallylevi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexuallylevi/pseuds/sexuallylevi





	Sex With Pietro Maximoff Would Include...

Pietro is kinky to a certain extent, however, he also enjoys vanilla and passionate sex from time to time.

Any position that allows him to pound into you is his favorite.

Doggy, Lap Dance, Butterfly, you name it. The more difficult, the more he wants to try it. 

So into dirty talk, it’s insane. He knows you like his accent and might whip out some Sokovian if he’s in the mood. 

Things such as, “You like me pounding into your pussy like this babe?”

“You want me to fuck you harder? Hm? Is that what you want?”

“You like my cock don’t you, princess?”

Scream his name and you’ll make his knees weak.

Pietro loves quickies. A quick blowjob during one of Tony’s parties? Hell yeah. A quick fuck in a closet when you two should be in a meeting? Sure.

Whatever you do, pull his hair. He’ll groan louder the harder you pull and he fucking loves it. While he eats you out, tug on his hair while you push yourself up into his mouth while he teases you, barely running his tongue over your clit. Pull his hair and he’ll immediately suck on your clit making your legs shake. He’ll shake his head from side to side and eat your pussy out like never before.

Beg. Beg for him to do something and he’ll do it faster than he can run.

Pietro also loves random nudes and videos of you masturbating.

He’s so dirty, he would totally touch you in public. When you’re eating dinner with the other Avengers, his hand will totally be down your pants. He loves watching you struggle while he acts innocent like his two fingers aren’t shoved deep into your warm, tight pussy at the moment.

Sex with Pietro is so eventful and wild you’ll never be able to get enough.


End file.
